In your Head In my heart
by AlexKylan
Summary: Résumé: Kylan Hottes; gardien arrogant. Alex Masson; psychologue infidèle. L'un est gay et sans attache, l'autre marié et père de famille. Mais la rencontre entre les deux hommes risquent de bouleverser leur conviction. (YAOI! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas!)
1. La rencontre

**-KYLAN-**

Il n'en revenait pas. C'était… n'importe quoi. Deux semaines. Deux putain de semaines qu'il travaillait ici et déjà, il était sur la corde raide.

Franchement, il n'était pas là pour chouchouter les employés, mais leur faire peur. Les mots doux, c'était aux autres à les dire. Personnellement, il préférait parler avec ses poings et les menaces.

Ou sa queue. Mais bon, c'était une autre histoire.

Il frappa à la porte, assez violemment, et n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde, entrant comme s'il était chez lui. Parce que vous savez, pour Kylan Hottes, chez lui, c'était partout où il allait.

**«**S'lut. T'es l'psy?**»**, Demanda-t-il sans réellement attendre de réponse, lançant la feuille maudite sur le bureau avant de s'écraser dans un fauteuil, les jambes bien écartées. **«**Bon, j't'explique. On m'a donné c'petit papier d'merde parce qu'apparemment, j'aurais des problèmes d' ''attitude'' 'vec les p'tain d'employés. Trop violent ou un truc d'genre. **»**

Il haussa les épaules, soupirant de devoir être ici à perdre son temps. Merde quoi, il n'était même pas payé durant ces heures perdues. Grimaçant en repensant à LA dernière chose qu'il a faite pour attirer la foudre des patrons, il continua.

**«**Donc, comme t'as surement pas l'goût d'me voir la face et qu'j'ai pas l'goût d'perdre mon temps à discuter sans baiser, j'te propose une p'tit gat'rie, à moins qu'tu veule la totale, et t'écris que j'suis ok et on s'revoit plus.**»**

Ce fut à la fin de ses mots qu'il leva enfin les yeux, les posant sur un homme assez séduisant – quoiqu'avec une barbe de trois jour de trop – au regard aussi perçant que le sien. Là, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant. Comment résister?

**«**Fuck. T'es sex en plus. Oublie la gat'rie, on baise. Ici ou chez toi? **»**

**-ALEX-**

Dans son bureau pour changer, il est en train de relire la fiche de son futur rendez-vous. Un rapide résumé lui avait suffi pour se donner une idée de la manière dont la séance allait se passer. L'homme ne serait certainement pas très ravi de se trouver en face d'un psy et lui allait devoir trouver plusieurs techniques pour le mettre à l'aise et obtenir les réponses qui lui permettront de faire son rapport. Ce n'était pas les pires mais ce n'était pas les plus faciles non plus.

On toqua à la porte et il s'apprêtait à aller ouvrir quand le type de la sécurité entra sans se présenter, balança une feuille et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Bon, ok, ce n'était pas gagné. Alex se rasseye en silence et alla prendre le fameux papier pour jeter un œil dessus. Ok… C'était bien Kylan.

Il reporta son regard émeraude sur ce dernier, le jaugeant rapidement à sa tenue et à sa façon de parler. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre qu'il n'était pas enchanté d'être ici et qu'il ne comprenait apparemment les raisons de sa présence dans son bureau.

Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir… Le canadien se retint de soupirer pour ne pas fausser déjà la séance et se retint d'arquer un sourcil à la proposition. De quoi ?! Il avait bien entendu ?

**« Je ne crois pas que …** Se racle la gorge, **ça fonctionne comme ça…** ça se saurait ! **»**

Heureusement qu'il était doué pour ne rien montrer, manquerait plus qu'il se mette à rougir, confus qu'on le prenne pour ce qu'il n'était pas. L'avantage, c'était qu'il en avait entendu pas mal et l'américain n'était pas le premier à tenter de le choquer si c'était le cas.

**«** **Figures toi que j'ai largement le temps et l'envie de voir ta face comme tu le dis si bien…donc, on va commencer par le début ? Je suis Alex… »**

Inutile de tendre la main pour une poignée de main. Il pouvait bien sympathiser avec ses patients. Mais peut-être pas trop vite avec ceux qui viennent de dire qu'ils veulent baiser avec lui ou lui faire une gâterie… ça risque de donner des faux espoirs.

**« On va commencer par mettre des règles dès le départ sinon, je crois que tu vas te retrouver sans boulot avant même de comprendre ce qui t'arrive. **Autant mettre les choses au clair dès le départ. **»**

Il était sympa mais il n'était pas du genre non plus à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

**«Je suis pas ton pote, ton copain ou bien celui que tu vas baiser. Je suis ici pour savoir si tu peux travailler de manière correcte… Donc, soit tu me prouves que tu es capable de te tenir ou bien tu fais déjà demi-tour… mais dans ce cas, pas la peine de revenir… »**

C'était clair ? Ou il fallait en plus qu'il fasse un dessin ? Lentement il reposa la feuille sur le bureau et s'y accouda, croisant les jambes. Il voulait jouer au malin ? Pas de soucis… il changerait de ton en fonction. Les têtes brulées, il en connaissait plusieurs.

**« Et pour info avant que ça revienne sur le tapis. Je suis pas gay donc, pas la peine de me proposer quoique ce soit qui pourrait te faire éviter cette séance et certainement les prochaines si tu persistes à me parler ainsi… »**

Il relève le menton, lançant un regard presque glacé qui n'était que contrecarrer par le vert de ses pépites.

**« Donc, on commence par le début ? Tu sais pourquoi t'es là ? Tu me donnes ta version ? »**

Selon, il prenait des pincettes ou non en fonction. Kylan ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il fallait en prendre… au contraire.

**L : Cher lecteur! J'espère que ca été un plaisir pour vous de lire autant que ca été un plaisir pour nous d'écrire. Kylan et Alex ont une relation depuis plus d'un an (oui oui, il y a plusieurs autres chapitres en cours!) et comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, il y a deux styles d'écriture. J'interprète le 'role' de Kylan et mon amie S fait celui d'Alex. Les chapitres vont –sauf exception – toujours suivre comme celui-ci. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos commentaires. PS : Nous ne savons pas à l'avance ce qui va se passer. Le plaisir du RP! ****J**

**S : Bonjour, je suis S! La deuxième auteur! J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à suivre les aventures d'Alex et Kylan que moi, de l'écrire avec L! Si vous avez des questions, des interrogations, des suggestions, n'hésitez pas En espérant que vous continuerez à nous suivre! A bientôt ^^ **


	2. Que la Thérapie commence

**-KYLAN-**

Les coins des lèvres de Kylan se pincèrent au fur et à mesure du discours. Putain, mais s'il s'attendait à ca! Dire qu'en arrivant ici, il avait cru avoir affaire à un petit bedonnant – oui, il aurait été prêt à faire une gâterie à un vieux chauve – et qu'il avait plutôt un lion face à lui. Non, pas un lion, un lion n'avait pas des yeux aussi étincelants. Un dragon? Oui. Un dragon et lui était le tigre, deux forces de la nature qui se combattaient depuis des décennies.

Ses sourcils se rejoignirent de plus en plus, les ordres n'étant pas son fort. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui l'était, le sexe, la bagarre, l'alcool et les drogues mises à part.

-J'ai pas d'mandé d'avoir un pote, un copain et encore moins un psy ringard. J'capable d'travailler, j'suis pas idiot même si c'est c'que tu penses.

Pas gay? C'était à rire! Le mec sentait le gay à plein nez. La seule chose qui faisait hésiter Kylan était la position du mec. Il avait la carrure d'un Seme, mais hmmm nah! C'était un chaud Uke, qui combattrait la place jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre plus fort que lui, c'est-à-dire Kylan. Perdu dans ses pensées plutôt perverses, Kylan se réchauffa un peu, l'idée de prendre l'autre sur le bureau lui donna quelques frissons. Oh oui, ils pourraient rendre les séances beaucoup plus intéressantes s'ils le voulaient.

-Hein? T'as dit d'quoi? Sorry, j'pensais à ton p'tit cul autour d'ma queue.

Ce qui n'était pas faux.

S'étirant comme le grand félin blanc, il changea de position, se plaçant avec aise, une jambe repliée sous l'autre, les mains sur son ventre, sous le nombril.

-J'ai quoi si j'te raconte c'que j'ai fait? T'veux savoir si j'ai été battu? Violé? Si j'ai fait partie d'un gang? Si j'ai tué? Si j'ai violé? T'veux savoir pourquoi j'aurais des 'problèmes d'attitude' pour l'inscrire dans tes p'tains d'note et gagner ton foutu salaire à fin d'la journée avant d'aller t'masturber s'la douche au lieu d'aller baiser ta femme – ou ton mec? Oh, t'crois que j'ai pas r'marqué l'anneau? Nah, c'fait longtemps qu't'es avec elle? L'pauvre, baiser 'vec un gay, c'doit pas être plaisant.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant, comme s'il allait lui poser une question confidentielle.

-Dis, t'es capable d'finir en elle ou t'dois toujours t'finir tout seul? J'ai pas b'soin de psy. Period. Et t'as pas b'soin d'moi.

**-ALEX-**

Et bien raté ! il n'était ni petit, ni bedonnant et encore moins chauve. Donc, raté pour la pipe ! Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir ! Alex avait été clair là-dessus, quelques soient les idées de son vis-à-vis. A sa façon de parler, il valait mieux mettre les points sur les 'i' dès le départ. Sinon, il perdrait le fil et n'arriverait à plus rien tirer de cette séance. Ne pas se laisser submerger, ne pas laisser l'opportunité à l'autre de prendre le dessus, de lui faire croire qu'il dirigeait la conversation. Une règle de psy. Facile à tenir en règle générale n'est-ce pas ? Surtout dans le cadre de son bureau. Il était maître…

Il ne le quitte pas des yeux, prêt à saisir tout ce qui lui dira, qui pourrait servir ou non à ses notes. Vu l'expression de son visage, il avait visé juste et enregistra mentalement que les ordres étaient déjà un problème... Problème de coopération ? Possible… Mais il préféra attendre encore un peu avant de poser plus en avant ses conclusions.

**« L'idiot est celui qui le pense.** **»**

Sa voix est aussi douce que demandant aucune réplique. Le mettre à l'aise ? Pas la peine, il avait pris ses quartiers en s'installant de cette façon devant lui. Donc, autant aborder la conversation d'une autre manière. Il arque un sourcil.

**«Maintenant que je t'ai rassuré sur mes pensées, on va revenir sur les raisons de ta présence. A fortiori, ton employeur se pose la question de tes capacités. Je suis là pour les définir. **

**«Le reste, à la limite…»**Il relève le menton, dominant le fil de ses pensées. **«Ça me regarde pas… »**

Un discours qui se contredisait intérieurement. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire, directement qu'il comptait tout lui demander. C'était le meilleur moyen pour ne rien obtenir. L'indifférence, c'était une bonne attaque aussi.

Son visage ne marqua aucune réaction concernant la vulgarité de Kylan. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

**« Penses à ce que tu veux du moment que ça ne t'empêche pas de réfléchir…** **»**

Alex sourit, narquois.

**«** **Ah mais il faut que je répète… ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit… »**

Le psychologue ne lâcherait rien. Et semble-t-il, Kylan n'était pas du genre à se confier. Restait à jouer plus subtil. Il joua avec le fameux anneau qui vint sur le tapis, songeant effectivement quelques secondes à sa femme avant de secouer la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres, professionnel alors que son regard était tout autre.

**« Reprenons depuis le début puisque tu abordes les sujets de toi-même : tu as été battu ? violé ? Un gang ? Tu as tué, violé ? »**

Il ressortit sa liste comme si de rien n'était.

**«** **Et oui, j'ai un salaire comme toi tu l'aura si mes fameuses putains de notes ressortent positives... quant à mes masturbations, mes temps de baise ou encore mes préférences sexuelles, je crois que cela ne te regarde pas.. »**

Le canadien le détailla, prêt à lui rendre la répartie si besoin. Il était psy, pas victime. Il ne fallait pas confondre.

**« J'ai fait le tour ? Ou d'autres questions avant que tu ne commences à répondre à tes propres questions ? »**

Il s'installa plus confortablement contre son fauteuil.

**«Ah, et puisqu'on est aux questions réponses personnelles, je n'ai pas de soucis d'éjaculation et oui, j'ai pas besoin de toi… mais toi, tu as besoin de ma signature… donc, tu as besoin de moi… »**

Pouvait-on passer aux choses sérieuses ou bien devaient-ils continuer cette jouxte verbale ? Pas qu'il n'était pas capable de la tenir… Après tout, c'était pour Kylan. Durant son temps dans le cabinet, il n'était pas payé… Alex, si.

**-KYLAN-**

Eh Merde! Ca allait être plus compliqué que penser hein!? Kylan poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux, non pas découragé des attaques verbaux constants de Psy, mais parce qu'il avait, au final, raison.

Mais l'autre voulait mettre des limites, alors lui aussi en mettrait.

-C'bon. J'ai compris. J'abandonne.

Ce qui était complètement faux. Kylan? Abandonné? Il ne le faisait qu'une seule fois par année, essayant à chaque fois de plonger dans l'enfer le plus total avant de se réveiller le lendemain, le corps vide et la tête douloureuse. C'était toujours le même jour, la même bataille. Putain, ce psychologue était bon avec ses diplômes, mais est-ce qu'il avait vécu? Vraiment vécu? Avait-il déjà pissé dans son froc tant la peur lui tordait les boyaux? Il en doutait.

Toujours arrogant malgré tout, le jeune homme fouilla dans son pantalon pour y sortir un joint, n'attendant pas l'accord du psy avant de se l'allumer et tirer un bon coup. Qu'allait-il se passer? Il allait le foutre à la porte? Bon, oui il avait besoin d'argent car il n'en avait même pas assez pour se payer le billet du prochain bateau. Mais il y avait toujours d'autres moyens. Celui-ci était juste plus agréable. En plus, il avait repéré quelques petits culs - donc celui de Psy - qu'il se ferait bien avant de partir.

- T'as pas b'soin d'être aussi agressif Psy. Franch'ment, ta femme t'a donné d'la merde à bouffer c'matin. T'as beau dire qu't'as pas d'problème d'éjaculation, j'crois qu'oui 'vec ton air. J'peux t'aider pour ca.

Il tira à nouveau sur sa drogue, se penchant vers l'avant pour finalement observer Psy entre ses paupières plissées.

-T'veux savoir s'qui s'est passé hein? L'mec dérangeait et j'l'ai dégagé. Ya fait une plainte parce qu'yé pas capable d'porter ses couilles - assez p'tits en passant, pas grand chose d'impressionnant - et bon, j'me r'trouve ici. The end. Pour l'reste, c'pas d'tes affaires. Ca pas d'lien 'vec ici.

Reprenant sa position initiale, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, le feu du joint s'allumant alors qu'il aspire avec lenteur.

**-ALEX-**

Il n'était pas certain que son discours aurait l'effet voulu. Selon, il avait le droit à un rire, du sarcasme, de la colère ou simplement de la surprise. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas non plus pour cela. À chaque réponse, il saurait ressortir une autre théorie pour contrer un maximum son patient et le replacer sur des rails. Une fois qu'il eut fini son petit monologue, il haussa un sourcil à l'abandon soit disant de son vis-à-vis. Aussi vite ? Ça manquait de sincérité. Il le croyait vraiment stupide ? Soit, pour l'instant, il le laisserait supposer que c'était le cas.

**« Puisque nous sommes d'accord sur la façon dont cela va se dérouler, inutile de tergiverser là-dessus. »**

Son ton restait sans réplique à ce sujet. Il ne voulait montrer aucune gentillesse qui pourrait se jouer contre lui. Certains de ses patients trouvaient très drôle d'essayer de le prendre à son propre jeu et de tenter de le déstabiliser. En fermant toutes les ouvertures, il était bien plus tranquille et pouvait faire son travail comme il le voulait. Enfin, ça n'allait pas être gagné avec un joint qui était en train de s'allumer dans son bureau. Il n'était pas fan de ce genre de drogues. En fait, pas vraiment fan de tout ce qui était addiction. Alex était plutôt du genre sage de ce côté-là. Peut-être pour cacher d'autres vices, mais pour cela, on ne s'étalera pas dessus, c'était dans son domaine du privé.

Il inspira profondément, retenant son envie de lui dire d'éteindre le pétard et reprend une position plus droite, plus contrôlée, plus professionnelle.

**« La seule agressivité qu'il y aura dans cette pièce, ce sera la tienne…»**

Il décida de ne même pas prendre la peine de répondre concernant sa femme et son histoire d'éjaculation. Ce n'était que lui donner substance à discuter.**»**

**«Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin de toi… »**

A la différence de Kylan qui le regardait, comme pour chercher une faille en lui. Relevant le menton, le regard perçant dans sa direction, nul prêt à lui céder la moindre petite parcelle de faiblesse, il attendit qu'il réponde à sa question de base : sa version des faits. Et ô, ça y est, il avait quelque chose. Le psychologue alla regarder le rapport de la sécurité avant de se concentré de nouveau sur l'homme baraqué face à lui.

**« Se faire passer à tabac en même temps de se faire virer de l'entreprise, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une question de couilles comme tu dis… Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter autant de hargne de ta part ? T'avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ou bien n'as-tu pas su te contrôler ? »**

La question était loin d'être innocente et ce que voudrait bien lui donner l'homme de la sécurité de la compagnie serait intéressant. Il profita pour le détailler plus en avant, nullement gêné par son inventaire explicite. Kylan devait plaire aux employeurs… Peut-être un peu trop ? L'employé avait eu une réflexion déplacée ?

**« Quoique tu en penses, ce sont mes affaires à partir du moment où on te demande de venir me voir. Et bien que tes manières sont assez… particulières, je fais avec. »**

Il esquisse un sourire en coin, prédateur.

**«Tout comme tu vas faire avec et supporter cette heure d'entretien avec moi. Donc… on reprend les questions réponses, veux-tu ? Les raisons de ton comportement ? Juste parce qu'il avait une sale gueule ou parce qu'il a dépassé les bornes ? »**

Et puis, merde ! Finalement, il se leva pour s'approcher et prendre le joint avant de l'écraser dans un cendrier qui servait surtout de déco sur son bureau sans demander l'avis de son possesseur.

**« Tu permets ? »**

Il alla s'appuyer sur son bureau, bras en arrière pour se tenir, parfaitement détendu.

**« A moins que ce soir-là, tu t'étais aussi drogué… ? Ce qui pourrait expliquer ton comportement ? »**

Oui, oui, un peu de provocation.


	3. Que le jeu commence

-KYLAN-

D'accord? C'était un grand mot, mais ce n'était pas à Kylan de le contredire. Le jeune homme inspira à nouveau sur son joint, la fumée emplissant ses poumons de chaleur et la drogue le calmant. Putain que c'était bon.

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant la provocation de Psy, surpris et pourtant, pas tant que cela. Quoi? Mais, c'était quoi le bordel? Passer à tabac?

Il éclata de rire, un rire puissant, rauque qui emplissait la pièce, au point qu'une quinte de toux le tordit en deux jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de quelques secondes, il se calma.

-Wha' the fuck? This's wha' he said? Really? Bullshit! This fucker. T'crois sérieusement qu'j'ai passé c'mec à tabac?

Il plissa les paupières, dévoilant une partie de l'être mauvais, dur et quasi démoniaque qu'il pourrait être.

-Si j'l'avais réellement tabassé c'connard, Y'aurait même pas été capable d'l'écrire sa p'tain d'plainte. Y'aurait été branché à l'hosto. 'lors suffit comme conn'rie.

Franchement, c'était le comble. Il ne lui avait que foutu deux coups, bon assez violent, mais rien pour dire qu'il l'avait passé à tabac. Mais ce mec avait été violent lui-même et complètement bourré. Menaçant. Kylan détestait les menaces.

Une fois la petite colère passée, Kylan se concentra à nouveau sur les paroles du Psy, ses muscles se relâchant à nouveau. Maintenant, le jeu pouvait recommencer.

Il va pour tirer à nouveau sur son joint lorsque le docteur le lui prit des mains, l'écrasant. Aussi rapide qu'un grand félin, qu'un tigre blanc, Kylan réagit, sautant sur ses pieds pour attraper le collet du psychologue, l'autre poing si serré que ses jointures blanchirent. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent aussitôt, son contrôle claquant comme un élastique depuis trop longtemps étiré, dévoilant ses dents étincelantes.

Sa voix roula comme un grondement de tonnerre, bestiale.

-T'touches pas. À mes joints.

Et il réalisa son erreur.

-ALEX-

On vous avait dit que le métier de psychologue était dangereux ? Enfin, surtout quand on avait un patient comme Kylan, semble-t-il, surtout aidé par un joint. Enfin, chaque chose en son temps !

Pour l'instant, il écoutait la réaction à cette histoire de bagarre. Le rire se répercuta contre les murs de son bureau, emplissant quelques secondes la pièce avant de s'éteindre sur l'indignation de l'employé de sécurité. Croire qu'il avait passé à tabac ? Il ne croyait rien du tout… Pour l'instant, il voulait les versions avant de se faire une idée quelconque. Quoique… il n'était même pas là pour dire si il croyait ou non. Il était là pour faire une évaluation, pour savoir si l'homme était capable de travailler sans trop de faire de vagues, s'il savait se contenir, surtout pour des raisons minimes.

**« Je ne crois rien du tout, Kylan, je lis juste la plainte portée par cet employé à ton encontre… Rien ne t'empêche de me dire ce qu'il a bien pu faire ou dire pour mériter ton attention ?! »**

Alex ne releva pas la suffisance ou la colère de son vis-à-vis. Il en parvint quand même à un début de conclusion. Il était sanguin. Donc… la plainte n'était peut-être pas totalement injustifiée. Il y avait des circonstances atténuantes dans la plupart des situations délicates mais restait à définir l'échelle et savoir si le pétage de plomb était rapide ou bien plus lent.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et appréciait également de la mettre en œuvre, surtout pour ses poumons pas vraiment habitués par la drogue. Sans prévenir, il alla retirer le joint des lèvres de son propriétaire et l'écrasa, appréciant de voir le mégot s'éteindre. C'est dingue, qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver à ce genre d'addiction ? C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté et qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment, sachant pertinemment en tant que médecin ce que ça pouvait provoquer sur son corps.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et sans avoir eu le temps de cligner des yeux, il se retrouva empoigné par le col et un Kylan vraiment pas commode face à lui, le fusillant du regard.

Erreur…

Le canadien soutint son regard bien que la présence était menaçante. Montrer la moindre faiblesse en cet instant serait la pire chose à faire. Pourtant, il sentit son cœur manqué un battement et s'accélérer sous la montée d'adrénaline. Il n'était pas du genre bagarreur bien qu'il se savait capable de tenir une confrontation. Mais avec un de ses suivis, ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions.

**« Lâches moi… »**

L'ordre était calme, sec, froid. Le menton relevé, les yeux le défiant d'une lueur encore contrôlée mais voilant son caractère. **« Je te rappelle que si tu me casses la gueule, la signature n'apparaîtra pas en bas du document… »**

Oui, bon, il préférait quand même signer que se faire démonter. Mais la provocation était un moyen de vérifier sa façon de se contrôler et apparemment, il ne savait pas… Juste pour un petit joint…Intéressant…

**« A moins que tu me prouves que ce type a raison… Il vaut mieux que tu te calmes de suite… »**

Il plissa les yeux, ses pépites émeraude étincelantes d'une envie de le pousser à bout. Vas y, prouves moi que tu ne te contrôles pas et tu peux dire adieu à ton boulot… En tous les cas, pas une seule fois il ne montra un signe de recul ou de peur. Bien le contraire…

-KYLAN-

-T'crois sérieus'ment qu'ta signature est c'qui a d'plus important en c'moment?

Il serra un peu plus la main autour du collet, se foutant bien de son travail, de sa vie et même du joint. L'autre avait tenté de l'intimider, de lui montrer qu'il était en contrôle de la situation alors qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un grand prédateur et ca, ca c'est une erreur. Kylan n'était pas un soumis, il ne le laissait pas imposer. Putain, l'autre n'avait même pas d'arme, rien d'imposant si ce n'était qu'une signature. Une putain de signature.

Mais ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux, ca c'était différent. Un homme qui n'avait pas peur, un homme qui était prêt à le prendre pour ce qu'il était, sans reculer. Et ce fut pour cette seule raison que Kylan le relâcha. Non pas parce qu'il le respectait, mais parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus, voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Un jeu? Ca pourrait être intéressant. Excitant même. Et le gage? L'autre homme. Il allait l'avoir mentalement, physiquement et émotionnellement.

Serrant les dents pour se calmer, il recula enfin, les pupilles dures mais la tempête passée.

-T'es stupide pour un psy. T'devrais apprendre qu'ya des limites 'vec des mecs comme moi. C'pourrait être dang'reux.

Il reprit place sur le fauteuil, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage, ses pensées, soufflant plusieurs fois par les narines.

Ses lèvres pincées en disaient long sur son état d'esprit. Ohh il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, il ne regrettait pas son geste, il ne regrettait jamais rien dans la vie - sauf elle. Mais il savait qu'en conséquence, il n'avait pas aidé sa cause et qu'il devrait commencer à chercher un autre travail. Bon, heureusement qu'il connaissait l'Underground. Il pourrait toujours faire quelques combats le temps de se trouver autre chose. Bon, c'était assez dur sur le corps, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de passer 40 ans à vivre. Non, il était trop tête brulée pour y arriver. Et plus tôt il mourrait, plus tôt il la verrait.

Penchant la tête vers l'arrière, il ferma les paupières, prenant une grande inspiration avant de tendre la main.

-'lors, tu me l'donne mon papier? Tant qu'a pu travailler ici, j'vais aller chercher ailleurs tout d'suite. J'ai pas d'temps à perdre 'vec des merdes comme toi, Psy.

-ALEX-

Il le relâcha et Alex retint de montrer la moindre satisfaction. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était la signature ou autre chose qui l'avait résigné à l'écouter et à la limite, il en avait cure. L'importance était de récupérer sa chemise en état et qu'il puisse continuer sa séance comme prévue. Il était bien loin de se douter qu'une nouvelle idée venait de germer dans la tête de Kylan, celle de jouer avec lui. Bon, heureusement, il était capable de tenir la distance en besoin. Mais s'il pouvait également éviter d'être sur ses gardes en même temps que conduire une discussion, ce n'était pas plus mal pour lui – et moins fatiguant.

Une fois ses mouvements libres, il hésita à retourner à son bureau pour se mettre une distance de sécurité entre eux. Mais une petite voix lui supposa que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il voulait s'imposer, ce n'était pas en mettant un meuble entre eux deux comme pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation. Du coup, il choisit d'aller se poser sur le bureau, comme si de rien n'était. Il y avait eu altercation ? Ah oui ? A part sa chemise froissée, il ne semblait pas très traumatisé par celle-ci.

**« Je prends le risque… tu n'es ni le premier ni le dernier à me menacer…** **» **Il hausse les épaules. **« ** **Et tu vois, je suis toujours là… Il faut croire que je suis tombé sur des gars plus intelligents que moi et qui se sont calmés avant que ça ne dégénère. »**

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant son regard avant de croiser les bras, le détaillant, détendu. Kylan était imposant et ne manquait pas de dominer facilement. Pourtant, Alex n'était pas non plus à plaindre. Et il avait l'âge en plus. Mais sur les deux hommes, il était clair que pris comme ça, au hasard, c'était l'homme de sécurité qui aurait le dernier mot. C'est pourquoi c'était maintenant qu'il devait asseoir son autorité de psychologue pour ne plus y revenir. Donnez une miette et ils voudraient prendre ensuite le plat complet. Aucun compromis.

Le canadien secoua la tête à la main tendue vers lui. Pas moyen qui lui donne cette satisfaction de s'en tirer comme ça. Ils n'en étaient qu'au début.

**« Non. Le fait que tu m'aies lâché et que tu te rassoies prouve que tu sais te contenir même si ton envie est de me casser la gueule…Je vais donc laisser encore le bénéfice du doute avant de te faire virer tout de suite…» **Il a un sourire en coin. **«Désolé de te le dire, mais à moins que tu décides de toi-même quitter cette pièce, pour moi, notre entretien n'est pas fini. »**

Alors qu'il lui parlait, il jouait avec l'alliance de son mariage. Plus par habitude que raison particulière. Ce n'était pas Anita qu'il avait en tête en cet instant. Plutôt une jolie brune qu'il avait rencontrée trois jours plus tôt et qui venait de lui donner rendez-vous après cette séance. Pas farouche. Un bon moment en perspective. Alors, oui, si Kylan voulait partir maintenant, il ne dirait pas non. Mais en bon professionnel, il tenait à aller jusqu'au bout.

**« Donc, si on revient sur cette affaire… tu ne l'as pas passé à tabac… Mais qu'avait-il fait pour autant pour que tu interviennes.** Il était curieux de ce qui pouvait attirer la violence de l'américain. A part écraser son joint ? **Une réflexion de trop ? »**

Il était curieux de le comprendre, de savoir à quoi il fonctionnait… pour mieux le cerner, bien sûr.

-KYLAN-

Une lueur passa dans son regard. Une victoire. Manipulation. Est-ce que le psy croyait réellement qu'il voulait partir? Qu'il abandonnait? Ahah. C'était à mourir de rire. Qui venait de gagner? Il lui laissait la victoire sur le joint, mais celle-ci était sienne.

Il retint son rire, s'écrasant un peu plus sur le fauteuil, admirant tout de même le courage du docteur. S'il avait été un autre, il se serait surement réfugié derrière son bureau. Mais qu'importait car tout de suite, son attention fut attiré par autre chose. Ses jambes.

-Putain ces jambes. J'les imagine trop autour d'mes reins.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute en voyant la réaction de Psy, rigolant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici. Bien sur, il avait éclaté de rire quelques minutes plus tot, mais la, c'était différent. C'était plus naturel, plus détendu. Le jeu. Le jeu était important en ce moment. C'était tout ce qui le gardait ici, dans ce bureau.

Son attention descendit sur la bague, les mains longues et fines, qu'il imaginait bien autour de sa queue. Bordel, s'il continuait avec ce type de penser, il allait se retrouver avec un gros problème entre les jambes et pas sur que Psy voudrait l'aider. Pas avec une femme dans les parages. Une garce qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son nouveau but.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son paquet de clope qu'il sortit de sa poche, s'en prenant une avec habileté, la portant à ses lèvres tout en lançant un regard défiant vers le Psy. Ce n'était pas un joint. Allait-il l'accepter?

-J'viens d'te l'dire. Même les boss l'savent. J'sais comment faire mon p'tain d'job. L'connard avait bu et y savait pu qu'yavait des règles à suivre, comme celle d'pas boire au travail. J'lui ai rapp'llé. Ya toujours pas voulu écouter donc j'l'ai foutu d'hors et y m'a cherché. Ya rien dit d'spécial, ya juste chialé comme l'putain qu'il était. Ya essayé d'rentrer à nouveau et la, ca m'a fait trop chier. Donc j'l'ai frappé assez pour qu'y rende tout c'qu'yavait bu. Sympa, mais rien d'spécial.

Il lui lança un regard innocent, trop innocent, un sourire affiché aux lèvres, sa clope pendante. Psy cherchait des histoires là ou il n'y en avait pas. Il s'était trompé de chemin s'il croyait surprendre Kylan, s'il croyait réellement qu'il était le plus fort à la manipulation. Car ce que Kylan donnait, il le reprenait avec intérêt.

-ALEX-

Ah bon, il n'avait pas gagné ? Mais était-ce seulement un jeu pour lui ? Pour psy, c'était son boulot. Pas vraiment une distraction à la base. Le tout était de garder le contrôle, pour le reste, c'était du bonus en fonction de la personne en face. Et pour l'heure, il ne trouvait pas vraiment très distrayant cet échange… Plutôt dangereux. Mais il n'allait pas le lui montrer, s'installant au bureau pour continuer la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

La réflexion de Kylan sur ses jambes le fit arquer un sourcil et il le fixa étonné. Pas souvent qu'il avait le droit à ce genre de compliments déplacés et en règles générales, c'était plutôt lui qui sortait ce type de phrases à ces conquêtes, quand il cherchait à les émoustiller un peu.

**« Étrange image mais je préfère que nous restions sur un domaine moins intime… »**

Il n'était pas gay. Il ne tenait pas à le devenir. Il n'avait peut-être même jamais songé à le devenir. N'était-il pas marié et père de deux enfants ? Certes, ça ne suffisait pas pour se targuer dans ses préférences sexuelles mais ça en donnait une bonne idée. N'était-il pas ici aussi à la demande de sa femme pour être plus tranquille et ne pas s'inquiéter de son mari volage ? C'était preuve que même Anita avait confiance dans les choix d'Alex concernant ses envies.

Le psychologue le vit prendre son paquet de clopes et planta son regard dans le sien, se demandant s'il aurait l'audace de l'allumer après l'écrasage en règle du joint ? Bon, pour une clope, il pouvait bien faire une concession. Mais il était assez étonné que Kylan ait absolument besoin de se détendre en sa présence. Car ce n'était pas ça, la nicotine ? Une dépendance ? Quelque chose que l'on inhalait particulièrement quand on était nerveux… ? ou pour donner l'impression qu'on était zen, en s'occupant les mains ? Le joint prenait le même chemin d'ailleurs.

**« Je préfère éviter également la cigarette… A moins que tu aies envie que l'on termine la séance dans le couloir parce ça puera partout… »**

Il l'écouta attentivement sur sa version des faits au passage et acquiesça. Ok… ça pouvait correspondre. Il aurait pu laisser passer l'histoire, clôturer le sujet s'il n'avait pas eu le droit à ce regard bien trop innocent et poussé. A la base, il n'était là que pour fermer le dossier et dire que l'homme de sécurité faisait son boulot et que c'était qu'une question de défense. Qu'il était capable de se contrôler et de ne pas dépasser les limites. D'ailleurs, il l'avait quand même prouvé en le lâchant malgré sa colère… Mais ce regard… qui cherche à le provoquer… Alex se retenait de ne pas l'ignorer. Que voulez-vous, il y a des personnes comme ça, qui vous donne envie de monter au créneau bien qu'à la base, vous pouvez être quelqu'un de très calme.

**« D'accord… donc, simple défense dans l'exercice de tes fonctions on va dire… ne pouvais tu pas simplement refermer la porte derrière toi et on en parlait plus ? Et… «**

Il s'interrompit, son téléphone sonnant sur son bureau. Un regard d'excuse en direction de son interlocuteur et il répondit. C'était bien évidemment Anita, sa femme. Elle l'appelait facilement deux fois par jour. Jalouse ou simplement possessive ? En même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, son comportement de mari infidèle lui collant à la peau.

**« Oui…. Non, je suis encore en rendez-vous... Oui, au travail, évidemment, où veux-tu que je sois ? … Tu rentres tard ? Ok… Non, non, pas de soucis, j'ai du travail encore, donc, je resterais plus longtemps au bureau, ça me gêne pas… ok… à tout à l'heure… »**

Un peu agacé de cette interruption mais intéressé de ce temps libre qui venait de se rajouter pour sa petite brune, il reporta son attention vers l'américain. Bon, on écourte la séance ou pas ?

**« Si tu n'a rien de plus à rajouter, on va dire que cette affaire est close… ? »**

On écourte. Il aurait plus de temps pour lui… A moins que Kylan lui donne une raison en plus de prolonger la séance, il avait sa version des faits, c'était ce qu'on lui demandait, non ?


	4. Les règles

-KYLAN-

Moins intime? Mais c'était qu'il voulait de l'intimité avec le Psy. En fait, il voulait se perdre dans son intimité tout chaud et serré. Car c'était certain que Monsieur le Psy n'avait jamais gouté au plaisir de la sodomie. Il était trop droit, trop 'honnête'. Du n'importe quoi. Et Kylan allait détruire cette barrière. Pourquoi? L'envie. Il avait toujours excellé dans la destruction. De ce qui l'entourait, de lui-même. Il l'avait détruit, n'est-ce pas? Il l'avait aimé plus que tout et aujourd'hui, son corps était détruit, n'existant que dans sa tête. Elle était la seule putain de raison pour laquelle il vivait encore, qu'il n'avait pas fini de se détruire.

Mais bon, retournons à ce sexy Canadien.

-C'comme t'veux Psy, ici ou ailleurs, j'ai pas d'problème. C'pas comme si j'avais des obligations... moi.

Il s'étira, le bout de sa clope s'incandescent alors qu'il aspira, la plaçant ensuite entre son index et son pouce, la regardant se détruire.

Détruire. Un mot si... doux.

Il n'écouta pas le discours de l'homme, trop perdu, un peu triste et en colère, mais calme grâce à ce petit Purple qu'il s'était allumé plus tôt. Une sonnerie attira cependant son attention, son oreille captant plus que des mots.

De l'irritation? Tout n'était pas beau sous les tropiques? Intéressant. Utile surtout. Elle semblait jalouse, inquiète, si on se fiait aux paroles du Psy. Qu'avait-il fait cet homme parfait?

Un sourire aux lèvres, Kylan se leva, hochant de la tête.

-C'est bon Psy, j'y vais... j'vais t'laisser 'vec ta maitresse.

Une question qui n'en était pas une. Un test. Kylan était trop intelligent, il avait trop vécu malgré son jeune âge. Il connaissait que le mal, le sentait aussi finement que l'odorat d'un chien. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, satisfait, tournant les talons pour aller claquer la porte derrière lui, la clope trônant dans le cendrier, sur le bureau. Un souvenir.

-KYLAN-

-Wha' tha fuck boss? T'es sérieux? Pourquoi qu'y veut que j'reviennes pour 10 séances? C'était correct nan? J'ai passé mon heure et ya compris. J'ai rien fait. Fuck! C'fait trop chier. Non. J'suis pas payé moi pour y aller. C'connard oui.

Soupir. irritation.

-C'bon. J'vais y aller. Ok. Dammit.

XXXX

Cette fois-ci, encore une fois, il ne frappa pas, entrant dans la pièce, la colère crépillant autour de lui. Il ne s'installa pas sur le fauteuil, attaquant directement le psychologue - idiot - devant lui.

-C'quoi l'putain d'problème? T'avais dit qu'tu sign'rais mon billet et chaos. Pourquoi t'veux m'revoir? T'ennuyais d'mes beaux yeux p'tre? Fuck, tu m'fais chier 'la fin.

-ALEX-

Assez ravi de voir que l'homme de sécurité n'allait pas insister, il le laissa partir sans trop de difficulté. Après tout, sa soirée se libérait plus tôt, et donc, il pouvait en profiter plus longtemps. N'allons pas parler du remord qui l'avait tiraillé ensuite de l'avoir laissé trop vite s'en aller alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière. Conscience professionnelle, c'est bien ça ? Peut-être quelque chose comme ça, en effet.

Dans tous les cas, il ne releva la petite pique concernant sa maitresse –d'ailleurs, ça ne concernait personne sauf lui, n'est-ce pas ? – et il referma la porte pour clore l'entretien, seul. Les premières heures avaient été correctes. La jolie brune était adorable et surtout, pas trop timide au lit. Il rentra assez tard et les enfants étaient déjà couchés, Anita l'attendait, regardant la télévision. Un baiser de retour, quelques mots quelconques échangés et il était allé se coucher pour se rendre compte qu'il avait été stupide et qu'il avait mal fait son job. Ce Kylan, il devait le revoir… Bien que l'envie de se retrouver de nouveau interpellé par la chemise n'était pas vraiment de son fort… Mais psy un jour, psy toujours, ne dit-on pas ? Ah non, c'est pour les scouts… bah, l'idée est la même, on s'en fout !

C'est pourquoi, le lendemain, de retour au club, il tapa son rapport final concernant l'américain mais laissa quand même après hésitation une petite note à la fin pour réclamer d'autres séances. Il allait le trucider, pour le peu du caractère qu'il avait vu. Mais tant pis. Il voulait le revoir pour approfondir de manière plus professionnelle la séance qu'il avait trop vite écourté en voulant rejoindre son infidélité.

Quelques jours plus tard, le rendez-vous arriva. La tension du dernier entretien lui remontait en mémoire alors qu'il se préparait à ce second, prêt à s'en prendre directement plein la tête. Allez savoir, une intuition que Kylan ne serait pas vraiment enthousiaste de sa demande.

La porte claqua, le faisant sursauter. Il terminait de ranger quelques dossiers et se trouvait devant son bureau. Surprit, il se retourna pour se trouver face à la colère de Kylan. Bon… Allez, 1er round. Alex soupira intérieurement, se lançant des encouragements et passa un sourire froid sur le visage. Mon gars, si tu crois que tu me fais peur, c'est que tu n'as pas encore tout compris.

**« Ton papier, il est signé. Je n'ai jamais dit par contre qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule séance… 10 en tout, je pense qu'on a du te le dire... Avec des signatures à la fin de chacune pour être certain que tu viennes…** **» **Oui, oui, c'était du chantage. Mais parfois, pour essayer de bien faire son boulot, on n'avait pas trop le choix, n'est-ce pas ? **«Prends ça comme une heure de détente et avec le sourire, tu verras, ça passera beaucoup mieux. »**

Cette fois, il décida quand même de retourner à son bureau. Remettre le meuble entre eux deux le temps de la discussion. Non par peur, juste par professionnalisme. Il avait d'ailleurs même éteint son portable pour ne plus être déranger et se concentrer uniquement sur son visiteur.

**« Je voulais prendre plus de temps pour parler avec toi. La dernière fois a été écourtée et j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas réussi à te cerner… D'où mes demandes de te revoir et comprendre si tu es vraiment capable de te retenir comme tu le dis ou si mon empressement de la dernière fois a fait que je t'ai mal jugé…. »**

Un petit mea culpa aurait été pas mal aussi, mais il ne faut pas trop lui en demander !

-KYLAN-

Les deux mains appuyées sur le bureau, le corps courbé vers l'avant, tout dans son attitude, dans la tension de son corps trahissait sa rage de devoir être ici. Il retroussa des lèvres, dévoilant ses dents blanches, réagissant aussi fidèlement qu'un chien qui ne voulait pas obéir. Il détestait être contraint, être obligé de s'exécuter et si ca n'avait pas été de l'argent - et du beau derrière du Psy - il se serait barré il y a longtemps.

Détente? Avec le sourire? Eh bien, le doc n'avait pas si bien dit.

Comme s'il venait de citer des mots magiques, Kylan se détendit, redressant le haut de son corps avec un sourire n'annonçant rien de bon. Il voulait qu'il se détende? Qu'il en profite? Parfait, c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Ne l'écoutant plus, il tourna la tête vers le canapé, s'y dirigeant d'un pas lent, trop relaxe pour être sincère.

-T'as bien raison Psy, j'vais m'détendre. Le coupa-t-il.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé, un bras sous sa tête et l'autre cachant ses yeux, se disant que puis que l'autre voulait apprendre à le connaitre, il allait apprendre à le connaitre.

Il croisa les jambes sur le bras du canapé, soufflant longuement par la bouche. Putain, il avait dormi dans des endroits pires que cela, avec des cocaïnomanes déblatérant juste à coté de lui, il pouvait s'endormir ici.

Et pourtant, malgré lui, son cerveau se mit en marche, analysant, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait à penser.

Au Psy.

Kylan n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec ce mec. Il n'était pas drogué - il en aurait tout de suite vu les signes. Cleptomane? Non. C'était trop étrange pour l'image de l'autre.

Gay? Certainement. Kylan ne s'y trompait jamais. Son 'gaydar' était plus sensible que le plus sensible des radars de la NASA et jouait une mélodie puissante lorsqu'il était question de Psy.

Mais pourtant, il avait sa femme. Sa femme avec qui il discutait comme un condamné, un coupable. Il avait tenté de deviner la dernière fois s'il avait une maitresse et pourtant, l'autre n'avait pas réagi comme il l'avait espéré. Quoiqu'il ne pouvait toujours pas retirer cette option de sa tête. Oh. Peut-être pas une maitresse, mais un amant.

Il se positionna plus confortablement, réellement perdu dans ses pensées, oubliant le monde extérieur. Le joint qu'il avait enfilé juste avant d'entrer était surement pour quelque chose.

-ALEX-

Il détestait les contraintes mais c'était pour l'instant ce qui se passait. Alex contrôlait la situation. Si il voulait garder son emploi, il n'avait pas le choix et devait se plier à la demande du psychologue, que ça lui plaise ou non. Il était persuadé que derrière ce comportement, ce je m'en foutisme complet, il y avait autre chose. Et en bon professionnel, il voulait mieux cerner. Après tout, sait-on jamais. Peut-être que Kylan était dangereux dans ses réactions, dans sa spontanéité ? Il avait donc réclamé d'autres séances pour en avoir le cœur net, que ça lui plaise ou non.

S'attendant à la suite de leur échange un peu remonté, il arqua un sourcil en le voyant cesser de se braquer et carrément aller s'installer sur le canapé, comme si c'était un lit d'appoint. L'instant de stupeur passé, il se détendit également dans son fauteuil, un léger sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Mieux valait que ça se passe comme ça que passer leur temps à échanger des noms d'oiseaux.  
>Satisfait, il lui laissa le temps de se faire au moelleux de son divan tandis qu'il réunissait les derniers papiers en un tas qu'il classerait plus tard.<p>

Alex aussi en profita pour l'observer de biais par moment, songeant que Kylan était vraiment un type étrange. A monter soudainement au créneau comme à tout abandonner pour jouer le jeu ou provoquer. Certes, ce n'était pas lui qui allait faire peur à ce dernier. Le canadien avait beau s'entretenir, il était certain qu'il ne tiendrait pas deux secondes contre l'homme de la sécurité. Il ne s'était pas vraiment dans sa vie et à part sa force naturelle, il n'avait aucune notion de défense. Il fallait quand même qu'il prenne des pincettes pour éviter de confirmer tout cela. Quoique… allez savoir pourquoi, se dire que tenir tête à Kylan, ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur… au contraire, un frisson de défi monta lentement dans son esprit et il le chassa rapidement. Il n'était pas là pour créer une discorde mais pour calmer le jeu.

Loin d'avoir les mêmes questions, il s'approcha et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du canapé, lui laissant encore 5 minutes avant de se décidé à reprendre la parole. Il fallait bien qu'il fasse son boulot quand même.

**« Je me doute que tu n'es pas enchanté d'être ici, mais essaye de le prendre avec un peu de recul. Et à la limite, si tu veux faire une sieste après, on s'arrange pour prendre les rendez-vous en fin de journée, comme ça, tu peux rester sans que ça gêne mes entretiens suivants… »**

Une façon élégante comme une autre de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir durant leur entretien. Ce n'était pas le but.

**« Je ne vais pas revenir sur l'altercation de la dernière fois, le dossier est clos, je te rassure. Mais je voudrais que tu me parles un peu plus de toi… Crois-tu que tu en serais capable ? »** Et comme pris d'une illumination, il continua. **« Donnant, donnant si tu veux ? Je te pose des questions et tu peux m'en poser également ? »**

Un truc de psy pour mettre en confiance. Ça marcherait peut-être pas. Mais il avait l'impression que Kylan n'était pas du genre à faire les choses gratuitement. Il fallait que ça lui apporte quelque chose. Donc, il lui apportait quelque chose…si toutefois il était intéressé, ce qui n'était pas dit.


	5. À tour de rôle

-KYLAN-

Un mouvement lui fit reprendre conscience, s'étant à demi-endormi sans même s'en rendre compte. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur se dégager de l'autre homme tant celui-ci était près même s'il ne le touchait pas.

Bordel, il ne pouvait pas se reposer finalement? Fallait qu'il se décide ce petit psy à la noix. Il l'écouta, se retenant pour ne pas rigoler lorsqu'il lui fit la proposition de changer l'horaire des séances. Intéressant. Peut-être qu'il le laisserait même pioncer ici pour quelques nuits?

Mais ce qui suivit, ceci capta toute son attention. Un jeu? Donnant-donnant? Vraiment?

Lentement, il retira son bras, effleurant volontairement l'autre homme, toujours à l'observer, à jouer avec ce dernier pour découvrir ce qu'il faisait, comment il réagissait aux provocations.

-T'es sérieux?

Il leva le regard, plongeant, détruisant celui de l'autre, les pupilles complètement contractées, ressemblant de plus en plus au félin blanc qu'il était. Une mèche lui tomba devant l'œil et irrité, il la repoussa d'un souffle, restant immobile.

-T'vas répondre l'vérité? T'vas jouer sincère? Parce que j'voudrais pas d'voir t'briser les os parce qu't'm'as menti.

Il décrocha son attention sur l'autre, le posant sur les étagères, les classeurs et le bureau, réfléchissant à toute allure. Bien sur qu'il allait accepter, il adorait les défis et sans savoir pourquoi, Psy le faisait frémi avec plus de force que tous ses partenaires réunis.

-L'était bonne ta baise d'hier?

Les dés étaient lancés. Si Psy répondait faux à cette question, Kylan allait devoir changer les règles.

Ses doigts se replièrent, effleurant la cuisse de l'autre, le chatouillant, avant qu'il ne se redresse et s'installe, tel un roi sur son trône, confortablement, au milieu du canapé les jambes mises en valeur, mais les yeux toujours fixés sur sa proie.

-ALEX-

Peut être bien qu'il jouait avec lui et qu'il donnait l'impression de tomber dans ce naïf piège mais Alex n'était pas non plus né de la dernière pluie. Il restait quand même un professionnel reconnu dans son domaine et avec plusieurs années d'expériences en thérapie. Dire qu'il avait déjà eu des types aussi sauvages que Kylan aurait été mentir. Du moins, il ne le ressentait pas de la même manière. Une drôle de sensation qui lui disait qu'il fallait quand même se méfier et ne pas trop jouer au malin au risque de se briser les côtes.

Bon, allez, chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il arrive à entamer la conversation avec lui sans qu'il y ait de braquage ou colère. Et quoi de mieux que de lancer un jeu de confiance. Il pourrait se brûler quelques plumes mais pour atteindre son objectif, par moment, il fallait prendre le risque. Les risques du métier, c'est ça ?

**« Bien sur que je suis sérieux…** **» **Il ignora avec superbe le frôlement. Il n'était pas gay, donc, aucune raison qu'il soit réactif à ce genre de contact, n'est ce pas ?  
><strong>«Tu apprendras que je lance jamais des deals comme ça pour le plaisir… »<strong>

Surtout qu'il acceptait aussi de se dévoiler un peu selon les questions. Mais une petite voix lui disait que le jeu en valait peut être la chandelle. Enfin, il allait quand même mettre quelques règles avant de se lancer dessus. Il n'avait pas envie non plus de se retrouver à l'hôpital pour ne pas avoir su cadrer la violence de son patient.

**« La vérité ! Avec trois jokers si vraiment ça dérange de répondre. Tu peux arrêter quand tu veux. Mais je pense que tu fais une bonne affaire, qu'en penses-tu ? Je souhaite en savoir un peu plus sur toi, il est donc normal que tu puisses en faire autant, non ? Échange de bons procédés… »**

Sauf qu'il avait peut-être pas pensé de démarrer au rapidement et aussi pointu dans les questions. La surprise lui tira des yeux écarquillés avant qu'il reprenne son attitude normale, celle du psychologue qui conduit sa séance. Un fin sourire amusé glissa sur ses lèvres et il plissa les paupières.

**« Si tu permets, vu que c'est moi qui ai lancé l'idée, on va commencer par moi ? »**

Il ne refusait pas de répondre, juste qu'il était normal qu'il soit le premier. Et peut-être qu'en changeant les pensées de l'américain, la question serait différente ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi parlait-il de baise hier ? Y avait-il quelque chose hier qui l'avait fait supposé ?

**« Pourquoi es tu au Japon ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »**

Encore une fois, il ne montra aucun signe comme quoi Kylan venait de le frôler. Pourtant, il avait bien noté ce genre de geste. Mais il avait l'intention de ne pas relever, ne pas donner de l'importance à quelque chose qui ne l'intéresse pas.  
>Le défi était lancé et il comptait bien tenir la longueur.<p>

-KYLAN-

C'était juste. Chiant, mais juste et malgré toutes les conneries qu'avait pu faire Kylan dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais méprisé une règle qu'il croyait juste.

-C'bon pour moi.

Trois jokers. Ca n'empêchait pas le jeu d'être excitant, de poser quelques questions détournées pour en revenir à la première question 'joker'. Et s'il l'avait compris, Psy l'avait certainement deviné aussi. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas à utiliser ses poings pour battre quelqu'un.

-Parce que l'bateau qu'j'ai pris 'v'nait au Japon. J'aurais pu aller n' importe où ailleurs.

Décidant que le 'ici' était dans l'entreprise, il haussa les épaules. Ici, ailleurs, quelle importance. Il l'examina du coin de l'œil, se demandant ce que lui révélait ses réponses, jouant avec les mots aussi agilement qu'avec ses poings.

-Ya un mec qui m'a parlé d'ici, y m'a dit qu'y cherchait une tête brulée qu'pourrait défendre les p'tits idiots et l'endroit. J'ai rencontré l'patron et y m'a dit oui. Fin d'l'histoire.

Un sourire machiavélique apparut alors sur ses lèvres, le jeu commençant déjà à être plus excitant.

-'lors, j'repose ma question. L'était comment ta baise 'vec ta maitresse l'dernière fois? Ordinaire? Sensa?

Son psy était piégé. Il avait le choix entre dire la vérité et avouer ses torts ou utiliser un jokers, ce qui revenait au même, car s'il y avait Jokers, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose à cacher.

Et s'il mentait. Le jeu était fini. Kylan allait partir et ne plus respecter ce male défiant, excitant.

La beauté de ce jeu, c'était que de se taire équivalait autant que de parler et les sous-entendus en révélaient souvent plus que la vérité crue.

-ALEX-

Et le jeu commence. Et il apprécie qu'il accepte les règles sans discussion. Au moins, ils partaient sur une bonne base. Mais un petit doute persiste. Vu la première question, rapide et directe de Kylan, il sent qu'il ne va pas sourire bien longtemps. Dès la première, il avait touché un sujet sensible, un sujet qui ne devrait pas être abordé avec lui. Et à savoir s'il allait répondre ou garder le joker, il n'avait pas encore décidé.

Mais d'abord, la réponse du joueur. Il fronce les sourcils à l'évocation des travailleurs et secoue la tête. Même si Alex a une idée du QI que certains avaient, il n'aime pas que Kylan les appelle ainsi. C'était complètement péjoratif et insultant. Le choix des mots était quelque chose de très important pour lui. C'était ce qui définissait ta condition, tes pensées, ta façon de vivre. Quand on ne prenait pas garde et qu'on répondait à la volée, il y avait encore plus de risques de se dévoiler. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il faisait toujours gaffe lorsqu'il répondait à prendre son temps, à soupeser le pour et le contre avant d'offrir une réponse. D'où l'importance d'être calme et de ne jamais s'emballer. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était très bien débrouillé avec ses séances et il comptait bien continuer lors de celle-ci.

« Si tu veux bien me rendre service, arrête de les appeler 'idiots' et non seulement, ça me fera plaisir mais aux travailleurs aussi… »

Se contenta-t-il de préciser avant de noter dans le coin de sa tête les informations qu'il lui avait donné pour continuer à assembler le puzzle.

Et la question boomerang revint, le laissant silencieux sur le moment, incapable de ne pas ignorer le sourire de son interlocuteur. Il jouait. Il prenait un malin plaisir à poser ce genre de questions. Le canadien se jura de ne pas lui offrir ce genre de plaisir… Mais mensonge n'était pas accepté dans cette partie. Entre promesse, éthique et professionnalisme, ne pas répondre correspondrait au départ de Kylan, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Le mettre en confiance… ?

Il releva le menton, en guise de défit. Certes, il n'était pas parfait et il allait le lui dire. Après tout, il n'était pas le premier mari infidèle. Ne sachant pas comment il avait obtenu cette information, il était quand même tracassé et allait devoir analyser ses derniers gestes ou paroles de la dernière fois pour voir où il s'était planté.

**« J'avoue que je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »** Il allait lui demander au passage si il voulait une note aussi, mais s'arrêta, songeant que Kylan le prendrait comme une question. **« On va dire suffisante pour que j'ai envie de la rappeler... »**

Son regard se posa sur les prunelles d'argent de l'américain, volontairement provocateur. Il rappelait ainsi son attirance pour les femmes et montrait qu'il était plutôt du genre prédateur que proie. Allez savoir, ce genre de détail pouvait avoir son importance.  
>Dans tous les cas, pas de mensonges, pas de faux semblants. Un peu nuancé, certes, mais on n'avait pas interdit cette notion.<p>

**« Pourquoi cette envie soudaine de partir n'importe où via le premier bateau, que fuyais-tu ? »**

Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation polie. Mais toujours aussi inquisiteur, il ne lâchait pas son fil d'enquête.

-KYLAN-

-C'sont des idiots. Point. J'appelle un chat un chat et même si l'chat est fuckin'ment gros, y va pas s'app'ler un tigre pour autant. C'va rester un chat. Un mec qui est stupide, yé stupide. Period.

Il avait toujours pensé de cette façon et allait continuer, ne cachant pas un 'tas de merde' sous les fleurs.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment. Non, il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus fascinant dans cette pièce, portant des émeraudes étincelantes et un corps qu'un Dieu grec jalouserait.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, aucune expression victorieuse n'apparut sur le visage du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci eut la confirmation de ses doutes. Au contraire, il garda un air sérieux, pensif, hochant simplement de la tête avant d'hausser un sourcil, les iris plus durs.

-Hmm t'as pas compris l'jeu Psy. T'as posé deux questions t'à l'heure. J'peux en poser deux aussi. Ta femme, l'est au courant d'tes p'tites aventures?

Ohh, il aurait pu passer par dessus ce petit incident, simplement, il voulait faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il était loin d'être aussi stupide qu'il le laissait paraitre. Était-ce pour cela que malgré son manque d'éducation, les patrons l'avaient engagé? Parce qu'il était beaucoup plus vite d'esprit, trompant les autres par sa fausse torpeur.

Bien sur, les qualifications qu'il avait posées à son Psy auraient pu passer pour des questions, mais pour Kylan, ca n'avait été qu'un moyen d'aider l'autre à qualifier sa baise, pas une question en particulier. Ca n'apportait pas une demande d'information, juste une précision.

Sans cesser d'observer l'autre homme, Kylan joua avec un fil dépassant des mailles du canapé, ressemblant de plus en plus à un grand chat qui s'amusait avec la petite souris.

-ALEX-

Il avait joué le jeu et répondu honnêtement à la question sans chercher à la fuir. Après tout, c'était ça le deal, non ? Ne rien se cacher sauf si on utilisait les jokers. Et on arrêtait tout quand on voulait. Alex avait bien l'intention d'aller le plus loin possible dans ses questions. Mais vue la première question de Kylan, il songea qu'il n'allait pas forcément apprécier ce qui irait ensuite. Enfin, il n'en était pas encore là et avait déjà posé sa question suivante… Et l'homme de le reprendre.

Il grimaça légèrement et acquiesça. Il ne pouvait que convenir qu'il y avait eu deux questions…Loin de penser Kylan stupide, il notait qu'il était plus attentif qu'il ne le paraissait.  
>Les règles devaient être suivies, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que la curiosité de son patient n'était vraiment pas pour lui plaire. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que sa femme soit au courant ou non ? En fait, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de savoir qu'il courrait les femmes en dehors de son mariage ? Ce n'était pas très utile.<p>

Toujours assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, il inspira profondément, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à trouver une réponse qu'il connaissait déjà. En fait, c'était une question de pure formalité. En général, les épouses étaient rarement au courant des maîtresses de leur homme, soyons honnête !

**« Hum… Et bien, de celle-ci, non… »**

Oui, oui, il venait de donner une suite de questions. Mais volontaire. Si Kylan tombait dans le piège, ça laissait au psy deux questions d'avances. Il assumait parfaitement son infidélité en dehors de son mariage. C'était scandaleux, c'était immoral et honteux mais il l'assumait aux regards des autres hommes. Il avait sa culpabilité mais il la gardait bien enfouie et vivait avec parfaitement bien. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme qui suivait ses envies. Oui, ok… excuses très moyennes. Mais on n'a jamais dit qu'il était parfait !  
>D'un mouvement souple, il se laisse tomber à ses côtés et croise les jambes, détendu comme si cette conversation n'était rien de plus qu'un échange de banalités.<p>

**« Je repose donc la même question : pourquoi cette envie de prendre le premier bateau ? Que fuyais-tu ? »**

Son dos se cala plus confortablement contre les coussins du canapé et il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, intrigué de la réponse. Il savait, son instinct de psy, que c'était une question cruciale pour Kylan. Restait à savoir ce qu'il déciderait de répondre ? Des mots nuancés, un joker ou bien tout simplement un mensonge ? Si ce dernier pensait qu'il était capable de lui raconter des cracks sans qu'il s'en rende compte le canadien allait lui prouver le contraire. Il était parfaitement capable de repérer les plus petits signes de stress ou de triches. Allait-il le mettre à l'épreuve ?


	6. Les détours

-KYLAN-

Au moins le Psy était assez honnête pour accepter la correction. Ca en disait long sur son caractère. Encore plus la réponse du docteur.

Pas celle-ci. Il y en avait eu d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres et elle l'avait découvert. Ils avaient surement du y avoir énormément de dispute, de supplice, de discussion. Il avait du se mettre à genoux, lui demander pardon tant de fois que ce mot était aussi usé qu'une putain à l'aube. Elle avait accepté bien sur, qui refuserait quoique ce soit à ce charmant jeune homme, séduisant et diplômé. Il devait être assez aisé et elle ne voulait surement pas créer de scandale dans son monde.

Mais savait-elle qu'il était gay?

Encore deux questions? Si le psy n'était pas assez brillant pour ne pas recommencer, il n'allait pas le corriger.

Inconsciemment, il tend la main, le bras le long du dossier, pour jouer avec les cheveux de l'autre, notant mentalement à quel point ils étaient soyeux. il s'approche, tournant la tête vers l'homme en souriant, un petit sourire en coin.

-Parce que j'peux.

Simple et sans bavure. Il ignore la deuxième interrogation, la plus dangereuse, se dépêchant de poser sa propre question.

-T'vas faire quoi quand t'vas découvrir qu't'es attiré par moi et qu'tu peux pas résister?

Une question qui allait surement rester, tourner dans la tête de l'autre, dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, Kylan se le jura. Il devait posséder cet être arrogant qui prétendait être parfait même lorsqu'il disait le contraire. Il aurait pu continuer sur le même chemin, parler de son infidélité, mais Kylan n'y voyait plus l'intérêt parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

-ALEX-

Bien sûr qu'il était honnête. Il avait bien compris ce qu'attendait Kylan du jeu. Celui de ne surtout pas mentir, sinon, il le perdait. Et que ce soit en tant que professionnel ou par égo, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait bien compris le défi qu'il lui avait lancé silencieusement et, chose curieuse, il avait répondu à sa manière, à la provocation, lui donnant même des cartes pour l'atteindre en besoin. Un instant, son esprit se concentra sur la question, se demandant pourquoi il se permettait ce genre de liberté avec lui. Ses séances n'étaient pas comme ça. A la limite, il y avait un jeu de questions réponses, mais les limites de sa vie privée étaient directement posées. Hors, là, il n'y avait même pas pensé, il les avait zappé –volontairement ou inconsciemment, il n'était même pas certain de le savoir. C'était peut-être cet oubli qui l'intriguait encore plus. Rhaaa, bientôt, ce serait lui qui irait se faire psychanalyser si ça continuait. Il fallait qu'il reste dans le cadre du travail, qu'il ne se laisse pas trop embarquer par le désir d'obtenir absolument des réponses. Ça lui jouerait des tours. Il avait du temps, il n'était pas pressé !

Installé aux côtés de l'américain, il continue sur sa lancée, arquant un sourcil étonné en le voyant tendre le bras et caresser ses cheveux. En le voyant s'approcher. L'homme hétéro se réveille alors et d'un geste de la tête nonchalant, il s'arrange pour mettre de la distance entre cette main trop curieuse et son corps, tout en se concentrant sur la réponse. Elle était brève et succincte et pourtant, elle voulait tout dire. Aucune attache pour Kylan donc. Du moins, à son niveau. En général, quand on partait comme ça, à l'aventure, c'était soit pour se prouver quelque chose, soit pour fuir. Observant l'homme à ses côtés, il doutait qu'il ait quelque chose à prouver. Tout en lui respirait une suffisance et une confiance étonnante. Rien à voir avec le psy qui se cachait derrière ses aventures, son travail, sa famille.

La deuxième interrogation fut ignorée pour mieux revenir en boomerang ensuite mais tout de suite, son esprit se focalisait sur celle de son patient. Étonné, il écarquille les yeux et tourne son regard d'un vert flamboyant dans sa direction. Il était sérieux là ?

**« Je crois que je n'ai pas dû mettre assez les points sur les 'i' la dernière fois. Je suis hétéro, je n'ai aucune attirance pour les mecs…** **» **Il se mit à sourire finement, en coin. **« Et pour répondre à la question car c'est le deal que nous avons posé… ça n'arrivera pas et si tu tentes quelque chose, tu comprendras que je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre…»**Sa réponse n'attendait aucune réplique à son sens et du coup, reprenait le flambeau pour continuer. **«Donc, que cherches-tu à fuir ? »**

Si Kylan décidait de rester sur son obstination de lui faire avouer qu'il était gay, à la limite, ça l'arrangeait et lui faisait gagner des questions. Par contre, lui, il tentait de rester sur sa lagune de conduite.

-KYLAN-

Sa réponse physique était aussi révélatrice que sa réponse verbale. Oui, il s'était décollé, mais avec une lenteur nonchalante, comme si ce n'était pas le geste qui l'avait dérangé, mais plutôt parce qu'ils n'étaient pas rendu à ce stade de leur relation.

-On s'en r'parlera à l'dernière séance. J'suis sur que j'peux arriver à t'charmer avant l'fin des séances. Quoiqu'tu dois être trop effrayé pour t'laisser faire.

C'était aussi flagrant qu'un feu d'artifice, le défi lancé avec l'arrogance typique du patient. Il voulait le séduire, non, il voulait plus que cela, la soumission totale de l'autre et son acceptation face à son attirance vers les membres du même sexe.

Il s'attendait à ce que le psychologue repose la même question, s'y étant préparé et change de tactique, noyant le sujet avec d'autres questions, d'autres réponses, donnant plus d'un chemin au Canadien pour que ce dernier aie plusieurs questions à lui poser, qu'il se perd un peu.

-Pourquoi fuir? J'fuis pas, j'cherche. L'amour p'tre? Nah, même toi, t'y croirais pas. Une baise d'la mort? Fuck, ca ca s'rait génial. Mais est-ce que j'fuis? J'crois pas. P'tre bien. Ou p'tre que j'peux juste en profiter et faire c'que j'veux quand j'veux. Demain matin, j'peux disparaitre d'ici et aller n' importe où, m'faire d'autres enn'mis, d'autres baises.

Mais pas d'ami. Ca il n'en voulait pas. Un ami, c'était une ancre, un phare sur lequel il était trop facile de rester accrocher.

Est-ce qu'il fuyait? Oui et non, lui même n'avait pas la réponse. Il y avait cinq ans de cela, il aurait tué pour ne pas répondre à cette question, quatre ans, il aurait bu pour oublier cette question, la réponse étant trop évidente. Mais aujourd'hui? Est-ce qu'il changeait de place pour fuir son passé? Non. Peut-être. Est-ce qu'il vivait le mode de vie qu'il avait pour fuir le passé? Certainement. Est-ce qu'il se détruisait pour oublier le passé? Il n'avait que ca à faire.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ce type de pensée qui le dérangeait, il reprit le jeu.

-T'crois réellement que l'sacrifice qu'tu pense faire en restant 'vec ta connasse est c'qui à d'mieux pour toi et ta famille?

-ALEX-

Révélatrice ? Pourtant, il ne faisait rien qui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait être intéressé. Enfin, de son point de vue. Il 'n'avait pas été trop brusque pour ne pas le braquer. Et puis, ce n'était que des mains dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était jeté sur lui pour le violer. C'était somme toute, assez relatif. Il expliqua quand même encore une fois qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça fonctionne entre eux. D'une, toujours sous couvert de ses préférences sexuelles et de deux, parce qu'entre patient et docteur, ça ne se faisait pas non plus. Deux raisons rédhibitoires qui feraient que Kylan se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

**« Ce n'est pas une question de peur ou de quoique ce soit, Kylan. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes. Je n'ai pas à justifier de mes préférences, c'est comme ça : les gouts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas. Tu connais ce proverbe ? »**

Espérant que cette fois, c'était ok, il reprit la même question. Bah oui, ce n'était pas très étonnant mais en même temps, il avait une ligne à suivre et tant qu'il n'avait pas la réponse ou un indice de réponse, il continuait sur sa lancée. Et ce que lui offrait Kylan était bien plus intéressant qu'un joker. Il fuyait la réponse, répondant par des questions, s'écartant dans des autres idées, comme pour essayer de l'emmener sur des chemins différents.  
>Mentalement, il prit note et songea qu'il allait avoir du travail à la fin de la séance pour regrouper le peu d'indices qu'il voulait bien lui donner. Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas l'intention d'insister. Lui donner l'impression qu'il le menait en bateau. Que finalement, Alex n'était pas aussi subtil qu'on attendait d'un psy.<p>

Il avait déjà la suite sur le bout des lèvres mais il devait attendre son tour, comme les règles avaient été déposées. Et encore une fois, l'américain restait sur un sujet des plus sensibles. Un sujet qui le mettait face à son égoïsme et sa lâcheté vis-à-vis de sa famille. A moins qu'il n'ait tout simplement accepter de se donner une seconde chance avec sa femme, espérant qu'elle saurait le retenir. Après tout, ne travaillait-il pas ici à sa demande ? Pour lui prouver qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Pas de belles femmes dans le coin. Pas de tentation.

Alex fronça les sourcils, contrarié plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Quand on touchait à sa famille, c'était toujours délicat. Il ne fit pas cas du langage de Kylan, ayant déjà conclu que c'était sa façon de parler.

**« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est un sacrifice pour moi ? Peut –être que ça me convient parfaitement et qu'à elle aussi ? »** Après tout, il ne connaissait pas Anita, il ne savait pas quelle était leur relation. Si ça se trouve, ils étaient en union libre ? Oui, bon, non. Mais Kylan ne pouvait pas le savoir. **«Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que oui. Sinon, il y aurait belle lurette que je serais parti. »**

En soit, il était honnête. Il ne se voyait pas divorcer, quitter sa famille. Pourquoi d'ailleurs le ferait-il ? Pour ses maitresses ? Certes, il en avait mais pas non plus des tonnes, il ne fallait pas croire. Pour Anita ? Elle savait qu'il la trompait de temps en temps. Elle lui avait même pardonné une fois. Pourquoi pas encore ? Pour ses enfants ? Ils étaient jeunes, il voulait les épargner. Pour lui ? Pourquoi penserait-il être mieux ailleurs ?  
>Il secoua légèrement la tête, pensif avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés. Il était temps de reprendre la main.<p>

**« Te drogues-tu ? »**

-KYLAN-

Kylan secoua à tête, déçu par cette réponse. Le pire, c'était que Psy semblait y croire. Mais pas Kylan. Lorsqu'on avait été trahi, on restait échauder. Était-ce pour ca que Psy devait travailler dans cette entreprise? Constitué principalement d'homme? Pour ne pas être tenté par le 'diable'? Parce qu'en sachant qu'il était marié, hétéro, elle pensait que les hommes le laisseraient tomber, n'essaieraient pas de se le faire? Pffff, c'était rêvé en couleur. Kylan plaça mentalement une affiche prioritaire: Faire succomber Psy.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce ne fut pas pour poser une autre question ou répondre à la sienne, mais pour faire part de son analyse.

-Yeah right! Tout est si beau dans vot'e p'tain d'couple qu'a t'fait pas assez confiance pour travailler 'vec d'autres personnes qu'des mecs. Final'ment, c'pas aussi beau qu'tu veux me l'faire croire. T'l'acceptes pas aussi bien vu qu'tu vas voir ailleurs sans l'dire. T'sais très bien qu't'as eu ta dernière chance.

Il se pencha un peu vers l'avant, vers l'autre, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Et j'te jure qu'tu vas pas t'nir l'même discours Psy. T'ose à peine m'regarder et t'es tout détendu quoique toujours s'tes gardes comme s'tu voulais pas que j'te touches. Si ca t'dérang'rait vraiment pas, ma main s'ta cuisse t'dérang'rait pas non plus.

Il fit un geste, tendant la main vers la cuisse, la posant un peu plus à l'intérieur, patientant. Oh il allait pouvoir répliquer quelque chose de professionnelle, quelque chose pour se couvrir, mais Kylan ne s'y ferait pas avoir.

La question lui arracha un rire d'amusement, de déception.

-Quoi? Fuck, c'quoi c'te question-la? T'sais très bien que j'me drogue. Dammit j'me suis allumé un joint d'vant toi l'dernière fois et la, j'suis g'lé comme une balle.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête, rigolant de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait répondre à ses questions. Bon Psy voulait peut-être parler d'autres drogues, mais il n'avait eu qu'à préciser avant de la poser. C'était pas son problème à lui.

Maintenant, à son tour. Sans relâcher la cuisse de l'autre, il s'adossa à nouveau fermant les yeux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- T'écoute quelle genre d'porn?

Oui, une question stupide, mais il ne fallait pas toujours être sérieux dans la vie et Kylan le savait.


	7. Une dernière question?

-ALEX-

Mais ces réponses n'étaient pas faites pour lui plaire. Déjà, il lui répondait honnêtement, sans chercher à se cacher. Par contre, que ça lui plaise ou non, il s'en fichait un peu. Mais qu'on juge et qu'on émette un avis là-dessus, c'était une autre histoire. Encore plus quand celui qui se permettait ce genre de liberté avait touché un sujet sensible et que les mots choisis ne manquaient pas de bon sens. C'était peut être le plus dur à accepter. Mais hum… il essaierait de ne rien montrer.

**« Que ce soit ma dernière chance ou ma première, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te regarder. Je ne crois pas que ce soit moi qui suis en séance ni même qui ait vraiment besoin d'aide… »**

Il arqua un sourcil, un ton froid et des pupilles rétractées, presque un regard de chat prêt à se défendre si on le cherchait un peu trop. Regard qui s'accentua quand il se pencha un peu plus dans sa direction et qu'il continuait à sortir des inepties.  
>Kylan n'avait pas tort sur un point, il allait répliquer quelque chose de professionnel. Mais la main soudaine sur sa cuisse le fit sursauter.<br>Réflexe, il recula d'un mouvement après quelques secondes d'hésitations –trop longues pour paraître innocentes, trop courtes pour qu'il se pose plus de questions. La main de son patient ne quitta pas pour autant sa cuisse qui semblait brûler à l'exact endroit où elle était. Par défi, il s'obligea à ne pas bouger. Alors qu'il était parfaitement légitime qu'il réclame une distance raisonnable.

**« Je connais beaucoup d'hétéro qui serait dérangés aussi par les contacts. D'autant que tu es en séance, Kylan. Ne dépasse pas les bornes ! »**

Ses pépites s'enflamment et il fixe la main pour lui intimer de la retirer de lui-même plutôt que ce soit lui qui doit faire un geste. Pourquoi ne reculait-il pas plus ? Par égo ? Par fierté ? Par… par rien du tout. Juste la fierté. Si si, il s'argumente comme ça !  
>Mais a priori, soit il n'était pas assez explicite, soit l'autre était buté. Dans tous les cas, il gardait cette maudite main sur sa cuisse et tentait de l'ignorer. L'indifférence est la meilleure des réponses, n'est ce pas ?<p>

Il tique. Il s'est fait avoir. Il faut qu'il soit plus précis dans ses questions. L'américain joue avec perfection avec lui et il en est encore plus troublé. De souvenir, il ne se faisait pas diriger dans un entretien. Il menait et gardait son sang-froid, ne se permettant aucune erreur. Et voilà que ce fichu type, vulgaire, je m'en foutisme, drogué et accro au sexe trouvait des failles chez lui où il en avait pas. Alex se maudit intérieurement de cette faiblesse qu'il découvre et se force à reprendre le contrôle.

Et pour commencer, il prend la main qu'il retire d'un geste agacé. C'était bon, il en avait profité ? On pouvait continuer ? Ah non… Question suivante… Il reste con. Mais c'était quoi ces questions ?! Voilà qu'il se demande quoi répondre. Ah mais non, ça suffit !

**« Je n'en regarde aucun ! »**

Comme il ne buvait pas, comme il ne se droguait pas. Bah oui, ennuyant le psy. Alors qu'il arrête de vouloir quelque chose qui était ennuyant !

**« Donc, je repose la question de manière plus directe : en dehors des joints : coke ? Exta ? Meta ? »**

Ah ? Mais pourquoi il croisait les jambes ? Mode défensif 'on'.

-KYLAN-

Le croyait-il réellement? Il se laissait faire, hésitait, et toutes ses réactions s'enregistraient dans le cerveau de Kylan, se séparant de façon beaucoup plus méthodique qu'on aurait pu le croire pour un homme aussi peu éduqué.

Il n'était vraiment pas si hétéro que cela, c'était un peu trop évident. Un hétéro aurait grimacé, repoussé sa main. Psy avait beau avoir un diplôme, essayer de le manipuler, il y avait l'instinct, les sursauts qu'il n'avait pas, les regards qui ne se détachaient pas immédiatement, défiants et cachant une émotion que même l'autre ne semblait pas être conscient.

-T'inquiètes Psy, j'vais les dépasser comme ca m'tente.

Le défi, l'ordre était clair, mais Kylan n'écouta pas, défiant à son tour jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui prenne la main et la retire. Ca aussi c'était intéressant. Tout l'était en fait.

-Pas d'porn?! Fuck, J'te laisse trois questions d'avance et on en écoute l'prochaine séance. Un p'tit d'15 minutes.

Ah! Un autre indice assez flagrant. Un homme, surtout un homme autant porté sur le sexe que son psychologue, n'était pas timide de regarder un porn. À moins de ne pas être intéressé par le genre classique mais plutôt par quelque chose de plus interdit, du moins, dans son monde.

-J'ai touché à tout et même c'que tu peux pas t'imaginer qu'y'existe. Légal et illégal.

Passé? Présent? Bordel qu'il adorait ce jeu. L'autre ne pouvait pas savoir et perdrait encore une autre question pendant que Kylan s'amusait.

-T'as un chien?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge, pratiquement déçu qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minute. Pour passer le temps, et énerver son psychologue, il lève une hanche et fouille dans sa poche arrière pour sortir son paquet de clope. Observant du coin de l'oeil son psychologue favori, il l'ouvrit, sortant une clope pour la poser entre ses lèvres, jouant avec son briquet.

-ALEX-

Pourtant, il était sincère en disant ne pas l'être. Ce n'était même pas une question qui lui était venu en tête à l'adolescence. Il n'était jamais allé à se demander si les hommes étaient plus attirants que les femmes. Pour lui, c'était les femmes, une évidence. Jamais il n'avait songé à fantasmer sur un homme, à s'imaginer caresser ou être caressé par quelqu'un du même sexe. Ses réponses étaient honnêtes. Il ne pouvait pas mentir sur quelque chose de clair dans son esprit…

Jusqu'à ce que cette main se pose sur sa cuisse. Jusqu'à ce que cet homme insiste autant sur ce qu'il n'était pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise qu'il allait devoir changer de look pour qu'on arrête de croire qu'il était ce qu'il n'était pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que celui qui menait la séance pouvait être le patient et non lui.

Non !

Il se fustigeait mentalement de penser à ça, de même supposer ça ! Impossible ! Il était un imminent docteur en psychologie. Ça ne serait pas cet américain qui prouverait que les exceptions existaient ! Une fois la main retirée, il essaya de reprendre l'ordre de ses idées, ignorant volontairement la réponse comme quoi il allait dépasser les bornes ! Qu'il essaye et il apprendrait que le Psy était également capable de se défendre !

**« Non, pas de porn et pas de questions d'avance pour en regarder un à la prochaine séance. Si tu veux te faire plaisir, tu vas voir ailleurs pour ça ! »**

Alex avait abandonné le fait d'expliquer qu'il n'était pas intéressé, qu'il était hétéro, et tout ça. A trop le redire, ça pouvait faire penser l'inverse et non, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on croit qu'il se défende. Ses positions étaient claires, si Kylan ne les comprenait pas, il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'allait rien dire de plus !

La réponse ne le satisfaisait pas et il pinça les lèvres. Décidément, il se faisait mener en bateau et il tenait le cap avec brio. Comme l'avait bien supposé son interlocuteur, il allait devoir utiliser une autre question s'il voulait approfondir la première.

**« Pas de chien. »**

Bon, celle-ci n'impliquait rien, ça allait. L'éclat vert de ses yeux suivit le mouvement qui alla chercher des clopes et se retint de tout commentaire. Tant qu'il ne l'allumait pas, ça pouvait encore aller. Eh oui, que voulez-vous, il était bourré de principes sur la santé et tous ces trucs à la con. Mais c'était ce qu'il était. Presque le parfait citoyen d'apparence. Presque…  
>C'était son tour et il prit le temps de réfléchir, de peser les pours et les contres avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Oui, il restait 10 minutes. Mais non, il ne les ferait pas.<p>

**« Fin !** **» **Oui, oui, fin. Il ne lui donnait plus de quoi grignoter. **«Je te donne même le droit de ne pas revenir pour la prochaine séance. »** Un échappatoire pour Kylan ? Non, qu'il ne rêve pas. S'il ne revenait pas pour Alex, il serait envoyé sur un de ses confrères car il était hors de questions de lui faire ce plaisir. Un échappatoire pour le psy ? Peut-être bien… **«Ah ! Et ma dernière question : Tu es si en manque que tu sautes sur n'importe qui ou j'ai le droit à un traitement spécial ? »**

Hum… ce n'était pas vraiment celle-ci qu'il voulait poser. Il était parti plus sur une question pertinente, du style : Et ta drogue, elle te fait oublier que tu es vivant ou l'inverse ? Mais sans qu'il puisse retenir ses mots, il était allé sur quelque chose de plus inutile. Du moins, à ses yeux, à sa raison !  
>Pour le coup, il avait tout faux depuis le début et passer pour un clown n'était pas ce qu'il appréciait le plus.<p>

**« Bonne journée, Kylan ! »**

Porte ouverte, il le congédiait explicitement.

-KYLAN-

Il trouvait étrange ce sentiment de déception lorsque Psy lui annonça qu'il n'était pas intéressé par son marché. Et pourtant, c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Quelques questions contre un seul film.

-Comme t'veux Psy. C'dommage, j'en avais d'jà un méga dans tête.

Il joua encore avec son briquet, allumant le feu, l'éteignant. Il plissa des yeux à l'annonce, retenant un grognement de contrariété. Fini? Kylan ne voulait pas que l'autre décide lorsque la séance serait finie. Ce n'était pas à lui à le faire, mais à Kylan. Il restait encore dix putain de minutes bordel. Oh, il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, Kylan ne voulait pas continuer les séances, - il n'avait pas le choix-, mais de se faire rejeter par l'autre, ca c'était une chose qu'il détestait.

À moins... à moins qu'il ne le faisait que parce qu'il avait peur? Peur que le jeune homme découvre trop de chose, peur qu'il bouleverse son univers aussi bien que ses maitresses, mieux encore.

Lentement, avec la grâce d'un félin, Kylan se leva et s'étira, le bas de son chandail remontant pour dévoiler l'élastique de son boxer gris. Il suivit l'homme sexy, admirant au passant ce postérieur qu'il rêvait d'avoir jusqu'à ce qu'une question fût posée.

Une question qui en révélait beaucoup plus. La porte fut ouverte, l'autre la tenant comme si elle allait le protéger du prédateur face à lui, ce qui était complètement ridicule. Kylan ne détacha pas une seule seconde son regard du diplômé, passant la langue sur ses lèvres en se demandant si les émeraudes de Psy s'éclaircissaient lorsqu'il baisait ou si au contraire, elle s'obscurcissait. Personnellement, il optait pour la première réponse.

Il avança, ne s'arrêtant qu'à un centimètre du corps de l'autre, sentant la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps. Lentement, sensuellement, il descendit son attention sur les lèvres de Psy, se penchant un peu plus comme s'il allait l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que leur souffle se mélange et qu'il le boive. Il remonta alors ses iris, plongeant à nouveau dans cette forêt enchanteresse, arrêtant de vivre avant de renaitre.

-Dis-moi. Pourquoi cette question, Psy? chuchote-t-il, restant immobile, sans réellement attendre de réponse.

Aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, le moment magique disparut et Kylan tourna les talons, allumant enfin sa clope sur le pas de la porte. Il protégea la flamme de sa main, aspira, inattentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui et lorsqu'il se redressa enfin, il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et dans un sourire machiavélique, répondit.

-À s'maine prochaine, Psy.

Il s'éloigna, laissant l'autre homme supposément hétéro dans le doute, se demandant s'il allait oser reposer la question un de ses jours.


End file.
